The present invention relates to a sanitary absorbent article such a sanitary napkin, diaper, adult brief, incontinence pad and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel sanitary absorbent article and to a component layer thereof that can be produced with less waste material generated, and to a method of and apparatus for the manufacture thereof. The invention also extends to a method and apparatus for manufacturing the novel absorbent article.
The technology surrounding absorbent articles, particularly sanitary napkins, has undergone several advances over the past two decades. One of these advances was the addition of multi-functional flaps to the longitudinal sides of the napkin. When in use such flaps are folded over the sides of the wearer""s undergarment and secured thereto. They thus more firmly secure the napkin to the undergarment, provide an increased absorptive area for bodily exudates, and help prevent the undergarment from becoming soiled. The flap concept has generally met with success in the marketplace, and napkins with flaps of various configurations and conformations are available to the consumer.
Such sanitary absorbent articles are ordinarily composed of several layers of various materials affixed together to form a laminated structure. They are generally manufactured in the following manner: A laminated web comprised of the materials forming each of the individual component layers of the final article is provided. At least one layer of material, and more likely several, is continuous throughout the web. The web is then sealed at various points and severed to form discrete articles.
Alternatively, although generally uncommon, each of the individual component layers which make up the article could be produced separately, through their severance from a continuous sheet of material of which the layer is formed. These various component layers could then be combined together (i.e. laminated) to form the article.
In either method, the articles or the component layers themselves (as the case may be) receive their shape as they are severed from the laminated web or the continuous material, respectively.
An example of a sanitary napkin and a severing pattern therefor currently employed in the art are illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, respectively, of the present specification. This severing pattern may be employed in either of the aforementioned methods for the manufacture of such articles. The article being produced by this pattern is symmetric about both imaginary longitudinal and transverse centre-lines. The transverse ends of successive articles are aligned and the longitudinal side of opposing flaps of successive articles are substantially in contact with one another. The shaded material is not used in the production of an article and is therefore discarded as waste. Depending on the shape of the item being manufactured, the amount of waste is substantial, which contributes to an increased manufacturing cost.
Heretofore it appears that manufacturers have sought to optimise the configuration and shape of the sanitary absorbent articles generally, and particularly the flaps, on the basis of characteristics present in the individual final product. In this respect wearer comfort, absorptive efficiency, and leakage prevention have generally been taken into consideration. While the cost of manufacturing is important, little attention has been paid to designing the individual articles with a view to reducing the amount of waste material produced during their mass-production by the methods described above. As such articles are mass-produced in significant amounts, a reduction in waste material would provide significant savings in the cost of manufacturing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved sanitary absorbent article with flaps, such as a sanitary napkin, or a component layer of a sanitary napkin, such as a cover layer, which has been designed so as to reduce the amount of waste material generated during the mass-production thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of production of such an absorbent article or a component layer. It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for producing such an absorbent article or component layer.
In one aspect, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides a plurality of component layers for use in sanitary absorbent articles, each component layer comprising:
(A) a main body, said main body having a first transverse side, a second transverse side, a first longitudinal side, a second longitudinal side, and an imaginary longitudinal centre-line;
(B) a first flap projecting laterally from the first longitudinal side of said main body, said first flap having two longitudinal sides, and said first flap being positioned with respect to said main body such that when
(i) two of the component layers are placed longitudinal side by longitudinal side, and
(ii) one of the component layers is rotated with respect to the other of the component layers such that the first longitudinal side of said main body of each of the component layers faces the first longitudinal side of said main body of the other of the component layers, and
(iii) the first transverse side of said main body of each of the component layers is aligned with the second transverse side of said main body of the other of the component layers, and
(iv) an imaginary line generally parallel to, and located in-between, the longitudinal centre-lines of each of said main bodies of each of the component layers simultaneously intersects said first flap of each of the component layers;
one of the longitudinal sides of said first flap of one of the component layers is substantially in contact with one of the longitudinal sides of said first flap of the other of the component layers, and
said first flaps of each of the component layers do not overlap.
In the present specification, the term xe2x80x9ccomponent layer of a laminated absorbent articlexe2x80x9d refers one of the discrete layers of which a laminated absorbent article is comprised as distinct from the other layers of which the same article is composed. For example, if the laminated absorbent article is a sanitary napkin, such component layer might be a fluid permeable cover layer, a fluid impervious barrier layer, a transfer layer or an absorbent core layer. A component layer need not be comprised of a single material, but may itself be a laminate or two or more materials otherwise combined to form an integral whole.
It is preferred that the main body of the component layer be generally rectangular in shape with rounded ends. When the component layer is of such a conformation, the first and second transverse sides are the shorter opposing sides and will generally have an arcuate shape. The first and second longitudinal sides are the longer opposing sides and will be straight or arcuate. Preferably, the longitudinal sides are in an hourglass shape wherein in a central portion of the article the cross-section is narrower than the cross-section at the transverse ends. It should be understood however that the shape of such sides is not essential to the invention, and thus the transverse or the longitudinal sides could be either arcuate or straight, or any combination thereof. Nor is it essential that the main body be generally rectangular, as component layers having main bodies in the shape of a square, parallelogram or any other polygon, or even that of an oval, hour-glass or dog-bone, are all within the scope of the present invention. Where such is the case (i.e. where the main body is not rectangular), the longitudinal sides of the layer will be considered to be those opposing sides of a greater relative length as compared with the other opposing sides of the main body. Where it is impossible to make such a determination, any opposing pair of sides may be considered to be the longitudinal sides, or at the limit, opposing portions of any two sides may be considered to be the longitudinal sides. In either case, the transverse sides are the pair of opposing sides which are intersected by the longitudinal centre-line of the component layer, as that line is defined below.
For most component layers, the longitudinal centre-line thereof is an imaginary line which extends along the longitudinal axis of the layer and bisects the layer into two identical or somewhat identical, yet not necessarily mirror-image, halves.
It is preferred that the flaps be of a generally trapezoidal shape with the base of the trapezoid being attached to the longitudinal side of the main body. In this manner, the flap will taper as it projects away from the main body, and the sides and top of the trapezoid will be generally straight and will form the longitudinal sides and lateral side of the flap respectively. It should expressly be understood, however, that such trapezoidal shape is not essential to the invention, and flaps of all shapes and sizes are included within the scope of the present invention. In such cases, the sides of the flaps generally parallel to the transverse sides of the component layer should be considered to be the longitudinal sides of the flap. Where the shape of the flaps is arcuate or other non-rectilinear shape, the portions of the side of the flap generally facing in the same direction as the transverse sides of the component layer should be considered to be the longitudinal sides of the flap.
It should be understood that the use of the word xe2x80x9cflapsxe2x80x9d in the present specification is intended to encompass extensions of the material of a component layer which directly form a flap or wing in the article into which the component layer is incorporated, and those which are indirectly used to form such a flap or wing. An example of an indirect formation would be situations where the extension is looped around and a portion thereof sealed against the barrier layer of the article. In such cases the remainder of the extension (i.e. the portion thereof from the barrier layer seal to the distal extremity) would form the flap or wing in the final article.
In the present context, the word xe2x80x9calignedxe2x80x9d is used to indicate a position of a transverse side of one component layer relative to that of the other. Two transverse sides are aligned for the present purposes when an imaginary line connecting the point at which one transverse side in question is intersected by the longitudinal centre line of that layer, with the point at which the other transverse side in question is intersected by the longitudinal centre line of the other layer, is substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal centre-line of either layer. Two lines are substantially perpendicular if the angle between them at their point of intersection is not less than 70xc2x0 (or more than 110xc2x0).
A line xe2x80x9cgenerally parallel to the longitudinal centre-lines of the articlexe2x80x9d in the present specification is meant to include a line off from parallel with either one of the centre-lines by at most 20xc2x0.
In relation to a component layer of the present invention, the phrase xe2x80x9csubstantially in contactxe2x80x9d is meant to indicate a situation where the two flaps in question are in physical contact with one another or where the distance between them is small as compared to the total width of the component layer (as measured from longitudinal side to longitudinal side along the transverse centre-line thereof. The transverse centre-line of a layer being an imaginary line in the plane of the layer which is perpendicular to the longitudinal centre-line). Preferably, in the case of a component layer for a sanitary napkin, this distance will not exceed xc2xc of an inch (0.635 cm).
In a more preferred embodiment a component layer of the present invention further comprises a second flap projecting laterally from the second longitudinal side of said main body, said second flap having two longitudinal sides, and said second flap being positioned with respect to said main body such that when
(i) two of the component layers are placed longitudinal side by longitudinal side, and
(ii) one of the component layers is rotated with respect to the other of the component layers such that the second longitudinal side of said main body of each of the component layers faces the second longitudinal side of said main body of the other of the component layers, and
(iii) the first transverse side of said main body of each of the component layers is aligned with the second transverse side of said main body of the other of the component layers, and
(iv) an imaginary line generally parallel to, and located in-between, the longitudinal centre-lines of each of said main bodies of each of the component layers simultaneously intersects said second flap of each of the component layers;
one of the longitudinal sides of said second flap of one of said component layers is substantially in contact with one of the longitudinal sides of said second flap of the other of said component layers, and
said second flaps of each of said component layers do not overlap.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention further provides a plurality of sanitary absorbent articles, each article comprising:
(A) a main body, said main body having a first transverse side, a second transverse side, a first longitudinal side, a second longitudinal side, and an imaginary longitudinal centre-line;
(B) a first flap projecting laterally from the first longitudinal side of said main body, said first flap having two longitudinal sides, and said first flap being positioned with respect to said main body such that when
(i) two of the articles are placed longitudinal side by longitudinal side, and
(ii) one of the articles is rotated with respect to the other of the articles such that the first longitudinal side of said main body of each of the articles faces the first longitudinal side of said main body of the other of the articles, and
(iii) the first transverse side of said main body of each of the articles is aligned with the second transverse side of said main body of the other of the articles, and
(iv) an imaginary line generally parallel to, and located in-between, the longitudinal centre-lines of each of said main bodies of each of the articles simultaneously intersects said first flap of each of the articles;
one of the longitudinal sides of said first flap of one of the articles is substantially in contact with one of the longitudinal sides of said first flap of the other of the articles, and
said first flaps of each of the articles do not overlap.
Like terms used in the above description should be attributed the same meaning in the context of the present aspect as those previously described above in relation to component layers of the present invention.
In a more preferred embodiment each absorbent article of the present invention further comprises:
(C) a second flap projecting laterally from the second longitudinal side of said main body, said second flap having two longitudinal sides, and said second flap being positioned with respect to said main body such that when
(i) two of the articles are placed longitudinal side by longitudinal side, and
(ii) one of the articles is rotated with respect to the other of said articles such that the second longitudinal side of said main body of each of the articles faces the second longitudinal side of said main body of the other of the articles, and
(iii) the first transverse side of said main body of each of the articles is aligned with the second transverse side of said main body of the other of the articles, and
(iv) an imaginary line generally parallel to, and located in-between, the longitudinal centre-lines of each of said main bodies of each of the articles simultaneously intersects said second flap of each of the articles;
one of the longitudinal sides of said second flap of one of the articles is substantially in contact with one of the longitudinal sides of said second flap of the other of the articles, and
said second flaps of each of the articles do not overlap.
In another aspect the invention provides a method of manufacturing a plurality of component layers for use in sanitary absorbent articles, each component layer comprising:
(i) a main body, the main body having a first transverse side, a second transverse side, a first longitudinal side, a second longitudinal side, and a longitudinal centre-line; and
(ii) a first flap projecting laterally from the first longitudinal side of the main body, the first flap having two longitudinal sides; comprising the steps of:
(A) providing a continuous web of material;
(B) severing said web to form a first component layer and a second component layer arranged one with respect to the other such that:
(1) the second component layer is rotated with respect to the first component layer such that the first longitudinal side of the main body of one of the component layers faces the first longitudinal side of the main body of the other of the component layers, and
(2) the first transverse side of one of the component layers is aligned with the second transverse side of the other of the component layers, and
(3) an imaginary line generally parallel to, and located in-between, the longitudinal centre-lines of each of the main bodies of each of the component layers simultaneously intersects the first flap of each of the component layers.
The terms used to describe the component layer being manufactured by the present method should be given the same meaning as that of like terms set forth hereinabove in relation to the component layer itself.
It must be understood that for a proper understanding of these aspects of the invention (i.e. the methods), and those relating to the apparatus improvements described below, the evaluation of the positioning of the various component layers takes place after each layer has been severed (such that the layer in question exists as a discrete entity), but before it has been physically removed from the web of continuous material.
It will be appreciated that many conventional means known to those skilled in the art may be employed to sever the component layers from the web. The optimal means may vary depending on many factors including the material from which the layer is to be severed. In this respect, die-cutting will generally be the preferred method although all other conventional methods, such as laser or fluid-jet cutting for example, are within the scope of the present invention.
This method of manufacture of component layers from a continuous web of material will generate less wasted material than prior art techniques.
Preferably, the second component layer is severed from the web such that one of the longitudinal sides of the first flap of the second component layer is substantially in contact with one of the longitudinal sides of the first flap of the first component layer. In this context, the phrase xe2x80x9csubstantially in contactxe2x80x9d is meant to indicate a situation where the distance between the two flaps in question is, at a minimum the clearance distance between layers required by the severing method being used in order to produce layers of the correct dimensions. This phrase also includes any greater distance which is small as compared with the total width of a component layer (as measured from longitudinal side to longitudinal side along the transverse centre-line thereof.) As an example, where die-cutting is the method of severance employed, the minimum clearance distance is generally in the order of {fraction (3/16)} of an inch (0.4763 cm).
More preferably, the present invention provides a method of manufacturing a plurality of component layers for use in absorbent articles, each component layer further comprising:
(iii) a second flap projecting laterally from the second longitudinal side of the main body, the second flap having two longitudinal sides;
further comprising the step of:
(C) severing from the web a third component layer arranged with respect to the second component layer such that:
(1) the third component layer is rotated with respect to the second component layer such that the second longitudinal side of the main body of the second component layer faces the second longitudinal side of the main body of the third component layer, and
(2) the first transverse side of the second component layer is aligned with the second transverse side of the third component layer, and
(3) the first transverse side of the third component layer is aligned with the second transverse side of the second component layer, and
(4) an imaginary line generally parallel to, and located in-between, the longitudinal centre-lines of the main bodies of each of the second and third component layers simultaneously intersects the second flap of the second component layer and the second flap of the third component layer.
Most preferably, in order to minimize the amount of waste material generated, the third component layer is severed from the web such that one of the longitudinal sides of the second flap of the third component layer is substantially in contact with one of the longitudinal sides of the second flap of the second component layer.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention also provides a method of manufacturing a plurality of sanitary absorbent articles, each sanitary absorbent article comprising:
(i) a main body, the main body having a first transverse side, a second transverse side, a first longitudinal side, a second longitudinal side, and a longitudinal centre-line; and
(ii) a first flap projecting laterally from the first longitudinal side of the main body, the first flap having two longitudinal sides;
comprising the steps of:
(A) providing a web having at least one layer of continuous material;
(B) severing said web to form a first article and a second article arranged one with respect to the other such that:
(1) the second article is rotated with respect to the first article such that the first longitudinal side of the main body of one of the articles faces the first longitudinal side of the main body of the other of said articles, and
(2) the first transverse side of one of the articles is aligned with the second transverse side of the other of the articles, and
(3) an imaginary line generally parallel to, and located in-between, the longitudinal centre-lines of each of the main bodies of each of the articles simultaneously intersects the first flap of each of the articles.
Preferably, the present invention also provides a method of manufacturing a sanitary absorbent article wherein the second article is severed from the web such that one of the longitudinal sides of the first flap of the second article is substantially in contact with one of the longitudinal sides of the first flap of the first article.
More preferably, the present invention provides a method of manufacturing a plurality of sanitary absorbent articles, each sanitary absorbent article further comprising:
(iii) a second flap projecting laterally from the second longitudinal side of the main body, the second flap having two longitudinal sides;
further comprising the steps of:
(C) severing from the web a third article arranged with respect to the second article such that:
(1) the third article-is rotated with respect to the second article such that the second longitudinal side of the main body of the second article faces the second longitudinal side of the main body of the third article, and
(2) the first transverse side of the second article is aligned with the second transverse side of the third article, and
(3) the first transverse side of the third article is aligned with the second transverse side of the second article, and
(4) a imaginary line generally parallel to, located in-between, the longitudinal centre-lines of each of the main bodies of each of the second and third articles simultaneously intersects the second flap of the second article and the second flap of the third article.
Most preferably the present invention provides, a method of manufacturing a plurality of sanitary absorbent articles, wherein the third article is severed from the web such that one of the longitudinal sides of the second flap of the third article is substantially in contact with one of the longitudinal sides of the second flap of the second article.
Like terms used in the description of a method of manufacture of an absorbent article in respect of this aspect of the present invention should be attributed a similar meaning as with the terms used to describe the method of manufacture of a component layer of this aspect of the present invention.
As embodied and broadly described herein, in another aspect, the present invention further provides in an apparatus for the manufacture of a plurality of component layers for use in sanitary absorbent articles, each component layer comprising:
(i) a main body, the main body having a first transverse side, a second transverse side, a first longitudinal side, a second longitudinal side, and a longitudinal centre-line;
(ii) a first flap projecting from the first longitudinal side of the main body, the first flap having two longitudinal sides;
the improvement comprising a cutter providing for the severance of a first component layer and a second component layer from a continuous web of material, the first component layer and the second component layer arranged one with respect to the other such that:
(A) the second component layer is rotated with respect to the first component layer such that the first longitudinal side of the main body of one of the component layers faces the first longitudinal side of the main body of the other of said component layers, and
(B) the first transverse side of the first component layers is aligned with the second transverse side of the second component layer, and
(C) the first transverse side of the second component layers is aligned with the second transverse side of the first component layer, and
(D) an imaginary line generally parallel to, and located in-between, the longitudinal centre-lines of each of the main bodies of each of the component layers simultaneously intersects the first flap of each of the component layers.
Like terms used in the description of the component layers and their relationship to one another with respect to the present aspect of the invention should, to the extent not varied hereinbelow, be attributed a similar meaning to as described hereinabove with respect to other aspects of the invention.
The term xe2x80x9ccutterxe2x80x9d is employed in the present context to denote any device capable of severing a discrete item from a continuous web of material. All conventional cutters known to those skilled in the art are within the scope of this aspect of the present invention. In this respect, such a cutter may include a die, a blade or other cutting-edge, a laser, or a fluid-jet.
Advantageously, the cutter is further capable of severing the first component layer and the second component layer from the continuous web of material such that one of the longitudinal sides of the first flap of the first component layer is substantially in contact with one of the longitudinal sides of the second flap of the second component layer.
Preferably, as embodied and described herein, the present invention further provides in an apparatus for the manufacture of a plurality of component layers for use in sanitary absorbent articles, each component layer further comprising:
(iii) a second flap projecting from the second longitudinal side of the main body, the second flap having two longitudinal sides;
the improvement wherein said cutter further provides for the severance of a third component layer from the continuous web of material arranged with respect to the second component layer such that:
(A) the third component layer is rotated with respect to the second component layer such that the second longitudinal side of the main body of the second component layer faces the second longitudinal side of the main body of the third component layer, and
(B) the first transverse side of the second component layer is aligned with the second transverse side of the-third component layer, and
(C) the first transverse side of the third component layer is aligned with the second transverse side of the second component layer, and
(D) an imaginary line generally parallel to, and located in-between, the longitudinal centre-lines of each of the main bodies of the second and of the third component layers simultaneously intersects the second flap of the second component layer and the second flap of the third component layer.
Advantageously, said cutter is further capable of severing the first component layer and the second component layer such that one of the longitudinal sides of the first flap of the first component layer is substantially in contact with one of the longitudinal sides of the first flap of the second component layer.
Of a similar advantage, said cutter is further capable of severing the second component layer and the third component layer such one of the longitudinal sides of the second flap of the second component layers is substantially in contact with one of the longitudinal sides of the second flap of the third component layer.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention also provides in an apparatus for the manufacture of a plurality of sanitary absorbent articles, each sanitary absorbent article comprising:
(i) a main body, the main body having a first transverse side, a second transverse side, a first longitudinal side, a second longitudinal side, and a longitudinal centre-line;
(ii) a first flap projecting from the first longitudinal side of the main body, the first flap having two longitudinal sides;
the improvement comprising a cutter providing for the severance of a first article and a second article from a continuous web of material, the first and second article being arranged one with respect to the other such that:
(A) the second article is rotated with respect to the first article such that the first longitudinal side of the main body of each of the articles faces the first longitudinal side of the main body of the other of said articles, and
(B) the first transverse side of the first article is aligned with the second transverse side of the second article, and
(C) the first transverse side of the second article is aligned with the second transverse side of the first article, and
(D) an imaginary line generally parallel to, and located in-between, the longitudinal centre-lines of each of the main bodies of each of the articles simultaneously intersects the first flap of each of the articles.
Advantageously, said cutter is further capable of severing the first article and the second article from the continuous web of material such that one of the longitudinal sides of the first flap of the first article is substantially in contact with one of the longitudinal sides of the second flap of the second article.
Preferably, as embodied and broadly described herein the present aspect of the present invention further provides in an apparatus for the manufacture of a plurality of sanitary absorbent articles, each sanitary absorbent article further comprising:
(iii) a second flap projecting from the second longitudinal side of the main body, the second flap having two longitudinal sides;
the improvement wherein said cutter further provides for the severance of a third article from the continuous web of material arranged with respect to the second article such that:
(A) the third article is rotated with respect to the second article such that the second longitudinal side of the main body of the second article faces the second longitudinal side of the main body of the third article, and
(B) the first transverse side of the second article is aligned with the second transverse side of the third article, and
(C) the first transverse side of the third article is aligned with the second transverse side of the second article, and
(D) an imaginary line generally parallel to, and located in-between, the longitudinal centre-lines of each of the main bodies of each of the second and third sanitary absorbent articles simultaneously intersects the second flap of the second article and the second flap of the third article.
Advantageously, said cutter is further capable of severing the first article and the second article such that one of the longitudinal sides of the first flap of the first article is substantially in contact with one of the longitudinal sides of the first flap of the second article.
Of a similar advantage, said cutter is further capable of severing the second article and the third article such one of the longitudinal sides of the second flap of the second articles is substantially in contact with one of the longitudinal sides of the second flap of the third article.
In still another aspect, as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention provides a method of manufacturing a plurality of component layers for use in sanitary absorbent articles, each component layer comprising:
(i) a main body, the main body having a first transverse side, a second transverse side, a first longitudinal side, a second longitudinal side, and a longitudinal centre-line;
(ii) a first flap projecting from the first longitudinal side of the main body;
(iii) a second flap projecting from the second longitudinal said of the main body; and
(iv) each of the flaps having a first longitudinal side, a second longitudinal side, and a lateral side;
(v) said flaps being located substantially at midpoint between said transverse sides; comprising the steps of:
(A) providing a web of continuous material;
(B) severing said web to form a first component layer and a second component layer arranged one with relation to the other such that:
(1) at least a portion of the first longitudinal side of the main body of the first component layer faces at least a portion of the second longitudinal side of the main body of the second component layer, and
(2) an imaginary line generally parallel to, and located in-between, the longitudinal centre-lines of each of the main bodies of each of the component layers simultaneously intersects the first flap of the first component layer and the second flap of the second component layer.
It will be appreciated that this aspect of the present invention is similar to the method previously described above. It differs, however, in that the present method allows for the production of component layers currently employed in the art that are symmetric about an imaginary transverse centre-line (such as the article illustrated in FIG. 1). Alternative component layers manufactured according to the present method need not be rotated.
Preferably, the second component layer is severed from the continuous web of material such that the first transverse side of the first component layer and the first transverse side of the second component layer are non-aligned. In this context the term xe2x80x9cnon-alignedxe2x80x9d is used to indicate a situation where the angle formed between the longitudinal centre-line of the first component layer and the line connecting the point of intersection of the longitudinal centre-line of that layer with a transverse side thereof and the corresponding point on the second component layer is not 90xc2x0.
More preferably, the second component layer is severed from the web of continuous material such that the first longitudinal side of the first flap of the first component layer is substantially in contact with the second longitudinal side of the second flap of the second component layer. The term xe2x80x9csubstantially in contactxe2x80x9d in this context has the same meaning as that of the previous method aspect of the present invention described hereinabove.
Most preferably, the second component layer is severed from the web of continuous material such that the lateral side of the first flap of the first component layer is substantially in contact with the second longitudinal side of the main body of the second component layer.
Alternatively, the second component layer is severed from the continuous web-of material-such that at least a portion of one of the longitudinal sides of the second flap of the second component layer faces at least a portion of one of the transverse sides of the first component layer.
Advantageously, the second component layer is severed from the continuous web of material such that at least a portion of one of the longitudinal sides of the second flap of the second component layer is substantially in contact with one of the transverse sides of the first component layer.
More advantageously, the second component layer is severed from the continuous web of material such that at least a portion of the first longitudinal side of the main body of the first component layer is substantially in contact with at least a portion of the second longitudinal side of the main body of the second component layer.
In another aspect, as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention provides a method of manufacturing a plurality of sanitary absorbent articles, each sanitary absorbent article comprising:
(i) a main body, the main body having a first transverse side, a second transverse side, a first longitudinal side, a second longitudinal side, and a longitudinal centre-line;
(ii) a first flap projecting from the first longitudinal side of the main body;
(iii) a second flap projecting from the second longitudinal said of the main body; and
(iv) each of the flaps having a first longitudinal side, a second longitudinal side, and a lateral side;
(v) said flaps being located substantially at mid point between said transverse sides;
comprising the steps of:
(A) providing a web of continuous material;
(B) severing said web to form a first sanitary absorbent article and a second sanitary absorbent article arranged one with respect to the other such that:
(1) at least a portion of the first longitudinal side of the main body of the first article faces at least a portion of the second longitudinal side of the main body of the second article, and
(2) an imaginary line generally parallel to, and located in-between, the longitudinal centre-lines of each of the main bodies of each of the articles simultaneously intersects the first flap of the first article and the second flap of the second article.
Preferably, the second article is severed from the continuous web of material such that the first transverse side of the first article and the first transverse side of the second article are non-aligned.
More preferably, the second article is severed from the web of continuous material such that the first longitudinal side of the first flap of the first article is substantially in contact with the second longitudinal side of the second flap of the second article.
Most preferably, the second component layer is severed from the web of continuous material such that the lateral side of the first flap of the first component layer is substantially in contact with the second longitudinal side of the main body of the second component layer.
In this aspect of the present invention the terms used have a meaning similar to that described previously hereinabove in relation to a method of manufacture of a component layer for use in a sanitary absorbent article.
In yet another aspect, as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention further provides in an apparatus for the manufacture of a plurality of component layers for use in sanitary absorbent articles, each component layer comprising:
(i) a main body, the main body having a first transverse side, a second transverse side, a first longitudinal side, a second longitudinal side, and a longitudinal centre-line;
(ii) a first flap projecting from the first longitudinal side of the main body;
(iii) a second flap projecting from the second longitudinal said of the main body; and
(iv) each of the flaps having a first longitudinal side, a second longitudinal side, and a lateral side;
(v) said flaps being located substantially at mid point between said transverse sides;
the improvement comprising a cutter providing for the severance of a first component layer and a second component layer from a continuous web of material, the first component layer and the second component layer being arranged one with respect to the other such that:
(A) at least a portion of the first longitudinal side of the main body of the first component layer faces at least a portion of the second longitudinal side of the main body of the second component layer, and
(B) an imaginary line generally parallel to, and located in-between, the longitudinal centre-lines of each of the main bodies of each of the component layers simultaneously intersects the first flap of the first component layer and the second flap of the second component layer.
Preferably, said cutter is further capable of severing the second component layer from the continuous web of material such that the first transverse side of the first component layer and the first transverse side of the second component layer are non-aligned.
More preferably, said cutter is further capable of severing the second component layer from the continuous web of material such that the first longitudinal side of the first flap of the first component layer is substantially in contact with the second longitudinal side of the second flap of the second component layer.
Most preferably, said cutter is further capable of severing the second component layer from the web of continuous material such that the lateral side of the first flap of the first component layer is substantially in contact with the second longitudinal side of the main body of the second component layer.
In another aspect, as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention provides in an apparatus for the manufacture of a plurality of sanitary absorbent articles, each article comprising:
(i) a main body, the main body having a first transverse side, a second transverse side, a first longitudinal side, a second longitudinal side, and a longitudinal centre-line;
(ii) a first flap projecting from the first longitudinal side of the main body;
(iii) a second flap projecting from the second longitudinal said of the main body; and
(iv) each of the flaps having a first longitudinal side, a second longitudinal side, and a lateral side;
(v) said flaps being located at mid point between said transverse sides;
the improvement comprising a cutter providing for the severance of a first article and a second article from a continuous web of material, the first and second arranged one with respect to the other such that:
(A) at least a portion of the first longitudinal side of the main body of the first article faces at least a portion of the second longitudinal side of the main body of the second article, and
(B) an imaginary line generally parallel to, and located in-between, the longitudinal centre-lines of each of the main bodies of each of the articles simultaneously intersects the first flap of the first article and the second flap of the second article.
Preferably, said cutter is further capable of severing the second article from the continuous web of material such that the first transverse side of the first article and the first transverse side of the second article are non-aligned.
More preferably, said cutter is further capable of severing the second article from the continuous web of material such that the first longitudinal side of the first flap of the first article is substantially in contact with the second longitudinal side of the second flap of the second article.
Most preferably, said cutter is further capable of severing the second article from the web of continuous material such that the lateral side of the first flap of the first article is substantially in contact with the second longitudinal side of the main body of the second article.
In this aspect of the present invention the terms used have a meaning similar to that described previously hereinabove in relation to a apparatus for the manufacture of a component layer for use in a sanitary absorbent article.